baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Montaron
Montaron jest niziołkiem dwuklasowcem - wojownikiem/złodziejem. Jest towarzyszem Xzara i należy do Zhentarimerów. Montaron jest osobą z natury nikczemną i często wspomina o zabijaniu kogoś. Baldur's Gate Można go spotkać na Lwim Trakcie, kierując się drogą na wschód. Przebywa on w towarzystwie Xzara i jeśli wybierze się Montarona na swojego towarzysza, to trzeba również zabrać ze sobą Xzara. Chcą oni zbadać co się dzieje w Nashkel, że żelazo jest takie kruche, jednak zgodzą się na wyruszenie wpierw do Pod Pomocną Dłonią Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Lekkie miecze ++ *Broń strzelecka ++ Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Krótkie miecze ++ *Proce + Zdolności złodziejskie BG1 *Otwieranie zamków: 25% *Krycie się: 50% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 10% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 35% Zdolności złodziejskie BG1:EE *Otwieranie zamków: 25% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 10% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 35% *Ciche chodzenie: 45% *Krycie się w cieniu: 35% *Wykrycie iluzji: 0% *Zastawianie pułapek: 0% Ekwipunek *Zbroja Skórzana Ćwiekowana *Krótki miecz *Olej szybkości *Mikstura leczenia Zadania poboczne *Xzar i Montaron - chcą oni wyruszyć do Nashkel i zbadać lokalne problemy. Biografia: Zapytany o przeszłość, Montaron otwarcie zagroził, że może ci się przydarzyć coś niezbyt miłego. Wygląda na dość niebezpiecznego faceta, który z przyjemnością stosuje przemoc. Chyba niezbyt interesuje go zachowanie życia - tak innych, jak i własnego. Współpracuje z Xzarem, aczkolwiek niechętnie, bowiem najwyraźniej nim gardzi. Kimkolwiek są ich pracodawcy, z pewnością posiadają wielką potęgę. Tych dwóch z radością zabiłoby się nawzajem, gdyby nie strach przed pracodawcami. Montaron pewnie mógłby przedyskutować z tobą całą tę sprawę, ale masz dziwne uczucie, że następnego ranka mógłbyś się nie obudzić. Cytaty *"Już mi przeszkodziliście, teraz dajcie mi spokój. Wasze towarzystwo i tak jest uciążliwe." *"Zaraza na was. Nie zaryzykuję karku dla takich jak wy!" *"A rzeki spływają krwią." *"Robi wrażenie! Może was nie zabiję!" *"Mdli mnie od waszej dobroci." *"Jeszcze jedno miłe... niu-niu... i idę sobie precz!" *"Nie ścierpię dłużej waszego towarzystwa. Lepiej śpijcie z otwartymi oczami." *"Nie mam sobie równych i wolę pracować samotnie." *"Jak się nie prześpię, to następni napastnicy nas dostaną!" *"Dobre ostrze domaga się żeru. Znajdźcie zdobycz, albo ja znajdę was!" *"Śmierć mnie dopadnie, jak nikt mi nie pomoże." *"Nie cierpię lasu! W mieście znacznie łatwiej znaleźć ofiarę." *"Podziemia! Mrok jest miły... ale do kata z tą wilgocią!" *"Wolę osłonę nocnego mroku niż to przeklęte światło dnia." *"Mówiliście do mnie?" *"Niech to ma sens." *"Zrobię, co chcecie." *"Czego chcecie, zdechlaki?" *"A pocałuj się w... sztych!" *"Śpij lekko, mistrzu." *"Zajmuję wam uwagę! O, świetny dniu, kalej, kalu..." *"Zostaw mnie, bo twoja głowa rozstanie się z karkiem." *"Lubię samotność... Co tu jest do rozumienia!" *"Aaach.... Ten stuknięty czarodziej znów zabrał się za któreś ze swoich "zaklęć"." *"Wielu ludzi chciało się ze mną równać. Sami durnie!" *"Naprawdę chcesz, by twoje ostatnie słowa były tak głupie?" *"Lepiej mnie nie lekceważcie, dążę do większych celów, niż możecie sobie wyobrazić." *"Już dostatecznie długo znosiłem wasze towarzystwo. Jesteście dokuczliwi jak straż miejska." *"Masz umysł ostry jak mój miecz. Wymienimy parę pchnięć, czy zamkniesz wreszcie jadaczkę?" *"Może mamy się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić... I pójść na herbatkę, co?" *"Pożyjesz dłużej, jak mnie nie będziesz drażnił. Może nawet o cały tydzień!" *"Trzymajcie się z dala ode mnie... poczciwcy! Nic mi tak nie śmierdzi, jak miłosierdzie!" *"Źli czy dobrzy... wszyscy postępują tak samo!" *"To cud, że przeżyliście tak długo!" *"Dureń! Teraz potrzebny nam jeszcze jeden muł!" *"I szalony czarnoksiężnik pada! Co oszczędza mi kłopotu!" Baldur's Gate 2 Nie spotyka się go w grze, można za to spotkać Xzara w Athkatli, który wspomina o tym iż Montaron został złapany przez Harfiarzy i zleca zadanie jego uwolnienia. W Siedzibie Harfiarzy znajdzie się notkę iż Montaron został zamieniony w ptaka. Można go złapać i zanieść Xzarowi, jak się okaże Montaron nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu, a w zwierze zamieniony był Harfiarz, który miał za zadanie zabić Xzara. Książka W książce Montaron wraz z Xzarem ratują Abdela Adriana przed hordą Gibberlingów. Przyłączyli się do do niego i wyruszyli razem do Pod Pomocną Dłonią, a później do Nashkel. Niedługo po opuszczeniu kopalni w Nashkel zostali zabici przez Sarevoka, jak się później okazuje, byli oni tak naprawdę agentami Sarevoka. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur's Gate (książka) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (wspomniany) Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Dwuklasowcy